Natsu: summer
by Otakubandie7
Summary: The whole gang gose to Okinawa for the summer. Its kinda scary and may contain spoilers but only if you read the manga! Spoiler if yuo read the manga.rnKyoXTohru YukiXMaki ShigureAkito
1. Tokidoki

Okay this is a fanfiction that started with a question in lunch today. Okay so I was being alil' hentai but that's not my fault!

It was a warm summer morning and Tohru had woken up early to make a large breakfast for today they were going to Okinawa By they I mean Yuki, Kyo, Shigre, Hana, Uo, and herself.

Shiguer had gotten tickets and managed to get the Sohma beach house for a month too. he plane left in around three hours. Everyone was still asleep even Hana and Uo who slept over the night before.

In thirty every one was around the table eating the western meal Tohru had made.

"Tohru-kun you become more and more impessive everyday!" HAna said taking a bite of her strawberry crape.

"Yes Boys you are so lucky we let our little Tohru stay with you if it were up to me I'd have her at my house alla' the time" Uo added.

"Saki-chan, Arisa-chan, your word s can't start to explain the wonders of Tohru Shigure said.

"Shut up you perv!" Kyo yelled.

""please do." Yuki added

"Its okay Yuki-kun I'll Just have Aaya go instead!"

"HELL NO!" yuki and Kyo shouted.

"I thaught so…"

"I never Thaught I'd hear the Prince swear!" Uo yelled, "Shit I'll be damn glad to follow under your lead next year!"

"Oh look at the time!" Hana said, better get ready to go."

"Here Let me help you clean up."Yuki said.

"Look Do you think he's the one?" UO whispered to Hana as they went up stairs.

"I hope so."

"yeah kyo and Tohru don't mix well at all. He'll probally kill her."

If he did my Denpai waves would Take care of him." Hana sighed, "She's almoat like my Child."

"Its so beautiful!" Tohru said steping of the plane.

"I know fell that warm air!" Uo yelled.

"But it's humid warmth." Hana added.

"So we'll go swimming and stuff. I didn't bring my bikini for nothing!" Uo sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Shigure said.

"Pervert…" Yuki whispered.

"So how do we get their?" Kyo asked.

"MY driving." Shigure said.

"OH hell…"

Please post! And ask questions!


	2. Taitei

Okay it's time for chapter two!

"That was…" Yuki said falling out of the car.

"I am going to' be sick." Kyo choked.

"That was…" Uo and Shigure began, "The BOMB! LETS DO IT AGAIN!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO IT AGAIN!" Kyo screamed, "WE ALMOST SWERVED OFF THE ROAD SIX TIMES!"

"ALMOST is the key word Kyo-kun." Shigure sighed.

"I'm going go make lunch!" Tohru smiled

About a half hour later they were on the beach with a picnic lunch that Tohru had made. There were sandwiches and cookies and of course alcoholic beverages that the responsible adult had bought.

"Hey you want to go for a swim?" Uo asked looking at the inviting cool water.

"No Uo-chan!" Tohru yelled, "You have to wait an hour first! Oryou'll get cramps and die!"

"Oh come on its not like we're going to be that deep and come on Tohru."

"Yes Tohru." Hana said, "You are already acting like a mother and your only sixteen. You are so responsible I absalutly adore you!"

"Yes Tohru is a treasure that we most trust no matter what!" Shigure laughed

"Are you drunk?" Yuki asked sitting there.

"Are you saying Tohru-kun is not lovable?"

"No!"

"Then don't deny it! How could you."

"I have to go to the Bathroom." he said getting.

"I'm gonna go put on my swim suite." Uo said.

"Me too!" Tohru and Hana yelled. (okay , Hana but you get the picture.)

"Okay." Shigure smiled' "take your time ladies."

After the three girls left Shigure turned to Kyo and Yuki. "You two ungreatful little bastards I cant belive you !" he yelled, "You are at the beach with Three cute girls in swim wear and your still depressed its like you are all on drugs and have lost your high!"

"Damn it, Shigure It is not like we can no matter what Akito will find out, and kill us." Yuki said.

"Yuki!" Shigure yelled, "Don't talk about Akito like that! She's not evil! So don't atlike he is."

"Sure he's not! You and I both know he pushed Koreno out into traffic! I just don't under stand why you insist on protecting him!"

"That's because he didn't! I don't see motivation! Koreno was his faithful servant and would do anything for him!"

"I see motivation! It's her! And Kagura is just so brave she can ignore all the facts! I mean look at Rin and look at Kisa all they did was love! They just haven't died yet!"

"Yuki just shut up!" Shigure yelled, "Why do you all have to attack him like that! He's not evil!"

"Sorry to insalt your lover."

Just at this moment the three girls came back down. Seeing this Shigure quickly and clearly said, "You to should enjoy yourselves while you can. Soon It will be to late for you Kyo-kun, just one more year. And Yukias soon as we re3turn to Tokyo you'll be back under his watch."

Okay that's the end of chapter Two! Now Lets all smile! I'm sorry the first two chapters were so short and I apologize plz don't hate me! Okay now I sound like Tohru-chan! O and sorry it's taking ao long for the X's And / to happen, but these things take time! And Withall my heart I wish you love this story!

Love,

Ichi


	3. Itsumo

Okay Chapie # 3 yeah yes yes! La la la la la…

"Good Morning," Tohru said to Yuki as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning." Yuki yawned.

"Having trouble waking up as always" she smiled.

"Mmmhmm."

"That's good! Do you know if Shigure-san is awake yet/'

"No still asleep. May I ask what's for breakfast?"

" Some Miso soup.. with rice chicken."

"Okay. What are you doing today?"

"Going Shopping with Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"Oh no Beach?"

"Yeah it's suppose to be raining all afternoon. So we'll be back before it gets to heavy. What will you be doing Yuki-kun."

"Tohru-san… Have fun."

"You just called me 'Tohru'"

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"It's okay! I don't mind at all. I actually really like it!" she smiled

"Than can I-"

"Tohru-chan", Uo yelled breaking the silence.

"Good morning Uo-chan!"

"Tohru-chan it's nice to see you smiling first thing in the morning." Hana sighed.

"Hana-chan it's good to see you too."

"Good Morning Uotani-san and Hanajima-san." Yuki smiled.

" 'sup Prince, How'd you sleep?"

"Well, you."

"Good but I gotta Piss!" she said running to the bath room.

"Tohru-chan," Hana whispered, "You don't know this because you fell asleep fast, but she was crying."

"Oh but shopping and boys will cheer her up."

"It should. Boys just aren't what she needs right now."

"Hana-chan what are we going to Do!"

"Do what?" Uo asked.

"Why eat all of Tohru-chan's delicious cooking."

"It can't be hard. It's so good."

"I know but to much of a good ting can be bad."

"Ow." Yuki said after an old bottle few past his left cheek

It was noon and the storm was already blowing ashore. Yuki had decided to go out shopping before the stormhit. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the bag he was carring into a tree.

"Great!" he whined.

Without much thinking he climbed the tree. At this point another strong gust of wind blew his very small female like frame out of the tree. He hit the roof of the neiboring house then fell of into the garden unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl screamed seeing Yuki's un moving body, "Oniisan! Oniisan!"

She was wearing a pair of shorts and a yellow shirt that said "LA LA LA".

"What's up Maki?" her older step brother asked running out of the house.

He was seven teen with black hair. It's not important what he was wearing just that he is hot enough to go on my Bishie List. That is currently at 221 and growing strong! Okay Back on track.

"Ouch." The male said looking down at Yuki.

"Get a neck brace!" Maki yelled.

"We don't have one."

"Oh then two sticks and a bandanna so we can move him." She yelled, then looked down at Yuki and whispered, "How the hell did you get into this Yuki-kun?"

At this point the sky opened up and water… TT… rain water, began to fall. . (ignore)

"Mmm." Yuki moaned opening his eyes an hour later

"Good you're up." Maki smiled she was fanning him.

"Where am I?" he asked sitting up from his futon.

"The Miyazaki's. My grandparent's house."

"Maki-san!"

"Shh, calm down you fell out of a tree, a western oak, onto the roof than into my grandma's, award winning, Iris garden, where I found you unconscious. It's a wonder you have no broken bones!"

"I'm sorry but I got to go!" Yuki said sitting up.

"No I won't let you! There's a typhoon out there!" She yelled, "Here's the phone you should call your parents and tell them you are staying at the Miyazaki's tonight so they don't worry."

Yuki took the phone and called the beach house.

"Hello" Tohru said.

"Tohru-san, I'm staying at the Miyazaki's tonight.

"Okay I'll tell Shigure-san then. Bye Yuk-kun!"

"Bye." He hung up.

"Yay I get the charming Prince Yuki Sohma all to my self1" She screamed. "I'm so lucky! You can't walk or escape form here!"

Yuki looked at her with wide eyes,

"Maki shut up!" Her Brother yelled.

"Why don't you!"

"Because I'm not the one yelling stalker thing while my older brother is cooking a fabulous dinner for three."

"Oh my God do you hear yourself! You sound like a new wife who's cooking dinner for her in laws for the First time!"

"So, we have a geust!"

"Whatever!"

Yuki could tell it was going to a long night.

I appoligize for the wait. And as mentioned int the chapter I do have A list of 221 super hot Anime men. It dose scare my friends but they've learned to deal and now help me with it! All of you thank you so much without you I wouldn't have 221 but only 100! Thank you so much I love You!   …


	4. Ashita wa WONDERFUL

It's peanut butter and jelly time!

Okay it's just Chapter 4 time lalalalalalal

"Ugh." Yuki moaned falling into the house the next morning.

"Oh Yuki-kun what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"I'm just tired and I fell off of a roof."

"Oh my god Yuki-kun we gotta get you to hospital you might die!" She yelled.

"No it's Okay Honda-san! I'll be fine!"

"Okay…"

"Yuki-kun!" Shigure screamed, " How was your night last night. Were there any cute girls?"

"I'm going to bed", Yuki said climbing the stairs.

"What did I do?" Shigure asked.

"I'm go do landry!" Tohru said going down stairs.

She was infront of the washing machine loading Kyo's clothes when She heard foot steps on the wooded stairs.

"Tohru" a male voice said from behind her.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru said.

"Tohru I-I-"

At this point he put his hand behind her head and kissed her. Tohru was put into a mood of total ecstasy. ( not the drug) Then he broke to breath.

"Kyo..kun…"

"Sorry." Kyo diverted his gaze, "I just wanted to do that for a long time. You see I- I- I- Love You Tohru I always have that's why I yelled at you that time when I was in my true form I didn't want you to see me so pathetic!"

He turned to leave but Tohru grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Burn, let it burn, Gotta let it Burn "I love you too!" Tohru yelled, "I've always loved the cat so of course I love you!"

"Really!" Kyo was super excided, "Then will you go out with me?"

"MmmmHmmm!"

"Really then lets go out tonight!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Tohru-chan's first boyfriend!" Uo said as she got ready for her date.

"Uo-chan", Tohru said tearfully.

"Yes it is a time to celebrate!" Hana said.

"Oaky, now shall we walk you down stars?" hana asked.

"Uhh… sure Tohru smiled.

The three left the room. Tohru was in a pink dress with white lace on the bottm, Hana had curled her hair and put it in two pink ribbons. She looked just like a doll it was so cute! Okay now … the story

When Hana and Uo saw Kyo the had that look on their face like they were meeting their daughters prom date for the first time, and weren't to happy with her choice. (If you haven't seen this pray you never do it's like super scary! O now back on topic)

"Tohru-kun if he tries to grab you give him a slap for me, 'kay" Hana whispered.

"Yes and make sure to take a jaket." Hana added.

"Okay good luck!"

"Thank you so much Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Tohru smiled.

"Ready?" Kyo asked in his soft voice(yes it dose exist)

"So," Shigure began, "Where are you taking our little Tohru-kun?"

"Uh…"

"Haven't you taught of a place yet." Uo yelled, "God! You really are a dumbass, kyonkyon!"

"Really ever heard of a movie, how about dinner?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Don't touch her! " Hana said

"It's okay if you don't know I'm still happy if I'm with you!" Tohru blushed.

"I already know where we're going." Kyo said turning red.

"Okay then. You can have her." UO, Hana, and Shigure said together.

Kyo and Tohru left. In about ten minutes they thought it was safe to talk. Kyo looked at at Tohru and said:

"You really don't mind? You know about the whole not having a place to go thing."

"Yeah, As long as it's me and you I'm Happy" she smiled, "Because I really do love you."

"Don't worry! I do have a place it's a café!"

"Kyo… can I hold your hand?"

"Yeah sure."

Yuki was tired. He couldn't tell if it was jealousy or not, and the waves were now getting on his nerve instead of calming them. He looked around his room then came to the conclusion a walk was in order.

He walked down stairs. Hana and Uo were in their room and Shigure was a sleep. Yuki slipped on his hoes and crept out the back door. The night air was light compared to the days. Yuki walked in the direction of the sound of waves. Soon he felt the soft sand beneath his pale feet.

"Yuki?" A girl's voice said, "Is that you?"

"What?" He said turning around, "Oh Maki, what are you doing here?"

"Night swimming," she smiled.

She was in a white t-shirt and cut off shorts. Her hands were holding her sandals behind her back.

"You shouldn't do that. It is really dangerous, especially alone."

"Well if you join me I won't be."

Yuki didn't have to think about it, "Yes."

"Okay" then she said pulling of her clothes revealing a red bikini with lace.

Yuki quickly realized it was her under wear, but didn't care and chased her into the water.

They splashed and played around. The a large wave knocked them over and on to the beach. Where they laid. "Yuki," Maki said looking at him, "What do you think of me?"

"Well," he began sitting up, "I think you are wonderful. You are super nice, and I fell free and un held down when I'm with you."

"You know what's funny. That's how you make me feel too."

The came closer. It was like some force was bringing them closer and close to each other and they kissed. It was a really sweet kiss. And when Yuki lifted his head he looked into her brown eyes and felt a connection.

"Do you want to come in for a towel?" Yuki asked.

"Sure she nodded."

Okay that's the end of chapter I think it's four… yeah four! Well I apologize for the wait to get to the X's but well that's how I write for some magical unknown reason of doom. I was thinking of writing another story but two at once is enough. Well maybe I'll start another anime when I'm done with this one. Oh and the chapter's only probably go to 15 just because, I feel like it and if you haven't noticed I super lazy but not as lazy as Lala-chan. She really is… but Na-chan is full of energy and so is Krissy-chan if hyper too. Okay now That's enough until later Bye Kyuu!


	5. Mainichi wa Pinku

Okay I'm back to start chapie #5 lalalalallalalal…

I hope u like it 'cuz if u don't I'm gonna go on a tangent on hot guys again! And I've got plenty to rant about! Now Dekimasho!

"mmm," Yuki moaned waking up.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself, but looking down quickly remembered. Maki and him had fell asleep watching American music videos and well she was kind of asleep on his bare chest.

"Yuki," Maki groaned in her sleep, "I love you."

Then it hit him they were kind of a couple now. At least since last night. With the kiss, and beach and the sleeping togetherness. He now had a girlfriend, and Tohru had probably seen them together when she woke up that morning. To make it wrost Maki was still only in her underwear.

"Maki-san." Yuki whispered kind of loudly shaking her.

"What." She said, Yuki-kun.."

"Yeah, Maki-san you need to get up."

"Aieeeeee!" She screamed realizing "What had happened!"

"Shh, we fell asleep! But I hate to kick you out but you got to go!"

"I know my Oiisan is going to be so pissed!"

""I know and my cousin's going to flip."

She was now clothed and heading to the door. "You aren't here with your parents?"

"No I'm not."

"Bye," she said kissing him.

"Good Bye Yuki sighed shutting the door.

Yuki gave a sigh of relief but after a fake cough her learned it was in vain. Shigure was obviously behind him and saw it all.

"Nice one Yuki-kun." He said, "Never thought I'd see that. You sneaking a girl out of the house, but thanks for the relief of knowing your strait. So, how was she?"

"Nothing happened!" Yuki snapped.

"I know I kind of saw it all. So what's her name?"

"Maki, I stayed at her place a couple of days ago. And if you are wondering we go to school together."

"I'm glad you know her at least."

"Don't tell any one, Shigure."

"Don't worry I won't not your parent's not Akito. You got my trust. I did it countless times as well and even with people I didn't know. I can't even count the times Hatori erased girls memories."

"You're sick!"

A smile came across Tohru's mouth, as she remembered the night before. Her and Kyo had the best time, holding hands and drinking after dinner coffee together. And that star lit kiss on the beach! It was so romantic!

As soon as she returned home Hana and Uo hit her with questions, like: "How was it!" "did he try to touch you?" "Did you to kiss?" "Did you go to a hotel before coming home?" and finishing with "Spill!"

Tohru blushed thinking about the answer to the third question, "Yes"! Her mind was so giddy and full of laughter. She really loved Kyo! She really did have her first boyfriend. Is this how her mother felt when she Met Tohru's father?

"Hey Tohru!" Uo yelled, "We're all going to see a movie today. You coming?"

"Yes!" Tohru said, "It sounds like so much fun!"

About thirty minutes later Shigure was home alone. He had a chapter due tommarrow and needed to finish it. As he walked to his room He heard the door bell ring?

"Now who is that?" He asked going to the door. "Akito!" He yelled open the door.

"Why hello Shigure!" Akito smiled.

He had a duffle bag and was in shorts(?)

"Why are you surprised?" he asked.

"Yes and pleasantly. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know I meant for that to happen.! I love you," He said walking closer to him, and they kissed.

"Akito…"

"No, don't call me 'Akito'. You know I want to her you say my real name."

"Alright Akiko. I love you."

"That's it. You know how much I want to here you say that name."

And you now it was time for passion, you know what I mean, pure passion, fiery kisses, all of that.

The only thing that made it less enjoyable was that Akito was a woman. Yes she really is female, and thinking About it some times makes me cry.

And now the ultimate expression between lovers…

I apologize but I must also add hyde, the super hot rock star in Japan, is married and has a kid. This makes me sad. And Gackt is like 31! O my god he looks like he's 19 or something! I can't believe it! Any way I wish American Rock stars were that awesome!


	6. Rei no MAGIC

Okay I know some of you don't know who L'arcenCiel is but… that's your fault not mine. And really hyde is hot same with the whole Gackt thing, but you should listen to them. Okay so let me just start!

"we're back!" Tohru yelled coming into the house.

"Shoes?" Yuki said pointing at the floor.

"I KNOW TO TAKE MY SHOES OFF!" Kyo yelled.

"NO stupid ca-" He stopped seeing Uo and Hana, "There's someone here."

"That must be why are adult stayed expecting a woman." Hana guessed.

"No those are men's shoes." Yuki sighed.

"You don't think…." Uo began.

"Maybe Arisa-chan he could be."

"Yes! Let's go find them!"

"Yes lets!"

"Um Hana-chan, Uo-chan, I don't think that would be nice. They probably don't want to be found so we shouldn't!" Tohru said.

"Tohru-chan! Oh my gosh you are so sweet! Always thinking about others! I love you so much!" Uo yelled.

""No, she's just perfect." Kyo smiled.

Tohru Blushed.

"O my god Are you sure you're still Kyonkyon!" UO yelled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yep still KYON!"

"What's that sound?" A mans voice said floating down stairs.

'It's just Kyo-kun coming back in." Shigure sighed.

"I could tell."

In about three second Akito stood in front of them. He was smiling and immediately his blue eyes fell upon UO and HAna. "Why hello there, I don't think know you . What are your names."

"My name's Arisa Uotani." Uo said.

"And I am Saki Uotani." Hana bowed

"My name is Akito Sohma it's very nice to meet you two. Tohru-san you look well. And Yuki you aren't as pale as last time, the sun's done you well. Kyo as for you, you're as healthy as ever"

"Hello Akito-san." Yuki said.

"Kyo just looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well, I hate to be rude," Tohru smiled, "UO-chan, Hana-chan and I are all going up stairs. I'll see you later."

And the three girls went upstairs. Now it was just the guys.

"Was tat the whore who was with Koreno, I'm happy I put him out of his misery."

Yuki and Kyo just stood there unblinking. They weren't quit sure what to say to that.

"I've got bad news, Rin, you know that slut. She's in the hospital now. Some one had her locked in a basement and was starving her to death. I just hope whoever did it is caught as soon as possible." Akito gave a creepy glare that made it even more present that Akito was the one that did it.

"Dose Hotsuharu know?" Yuki asked.

"Well yes, he is the one who found her. It was tragic seeing him carry her out of that basement, she was so skinny and weak, she couldn't look up. And her mother was so happy she was still alive."

At this time the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Yuki said.

Yuki was happy to be able to leave the conversation. "Hello." he said pulling the door open.

"Yuki-kun.", Maki said collapsing.

"Maki what happened?"

"Nothing yet, just run."

"Why" Yuki started but he didn't get to finish.

At this time Maki's older brother had jumped on him knocking them both to the floor. "How could you!" He screamed.

"Oniisan!" Maki screamed.

Yuki and Her brother kept going at it. Kyo had slunk away and Shigure was laughing super hard.

"Okay that's enough!" Shigure yelled.

"NO it's not he had sex with my little sister!" Maki's brother screamed.

"No he didn't. I saw it all. Nothing happened I swear, And plus Yuki can't have sex."

"Why is he a woman?"

"NO,"

"Gay?"

Yes-" Shigure began but stopped seeing Yuki's face.

"You're gay?" Maki asked.

"Am NOT" Yuki yelled.

"really he can't trust us." Akito said "but…"

At this time Akito pushed Yuki into Maki.

And BANG Filled their ears and smke fillede their eye after it clear No yuki only a rat and his clothes.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" Maki screamed RAT! I AM SO SCARED OF RATS, AND MICE AND"

"Hamsters." Her brother sighed.

"NO THEY'RE THE WORST!"

"Really Maki you need to calm down!" Shigure yelled.

"NO I DON"T"

At this time another explosion and an Exposed Yuki sat on the foor dreading his life.

Chapter six is all done! Now I'm going to comment that Jazz is stuck in my head, And Na-chan is on the phone with Lala-chan and they are outside. So life i9s like a dot… Why I really don't know our care. Love ya! Bye Kyuu!


	7. True Love, In My Mind

Okay time to start with chapter # 7 the titles for each chapter are just random so deal.. Oh and yes the whole thing with hyde makes me cry. And I am so creped out with the summary for book #11 of fruits basket. You should read it… It really is scary! Oh and my Background music is Lean on Me.

"I can't believe it." Maki said shaking, "Yuki you're cursed."

Yes, and so are others, Kyo-kun and I are just two. And you might even know Momiji and Hotsuharu, They're cursed too."

"Maki I am sorry." Yuki sighed looking down.

He was so ashamed and hadn't looked at her since she had found out.

"Don't be!" she yelled, "It's not your fault Yuki! Part of it's mine because I'm so scared of Rats, and mice, and the creatures of satin." She said referring to Hamsters.

"Don't worry none of us are one of those." Shigure said.

"Let's get series here." Akito said, "You can remember as long as you don't tell anyone." At this time the phone rang and Shigure went to answer it, "This is something you can't tell anyone no matter what. This is a secret, plus we can make you forget."

"How exactly?" Maki's brother asked.

"We have ways," Akito glared, "More than just one way. And One of them you won't like, actually most of them."

"Whatever."

"I have to go get Arisa and Saki." Shigure said, "Saki-sans Hamster died," At this Maki shuttered, "And Arisa-san father's in the hospital. So they are leaving on the next flit to Tokyo. I only hope for the best. Although it's really ad the Have to leave so early into the trip. I fell so sad…" He went up stairs.

"well, We should get going." Maki's brother said.

"Yes, Bye Yuki-kun."

"It was very nice to meet you." Akito said.

"Same. Let's go Maki."

And the siblings left. Yuki stood there quietly.

In about five minuets Shigure left with Hana and Uo to the airport.

Tohru cane down stairs to begin dinner and it was quiet.

A couple of day's went by. Yuki was hanging out with Maki, Tohru was with Kyo. Akito had left.

On Saturday Tohru got sick…

"Are you okay." Kyo said sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Mmm,hmm" she said.

"Are you sure, can I get you anything?"

"Maybe…"

"What?"

"Never mind you wouldn't want to."

"I'll do it! What do you need?"

"You'll be to embarrassed."

"No I won't"

"Okay," then she whispered, "…pads…"

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Pads," Tohru whispered, "I'm all out."

"Oh" Kyo said turning red.

"Never mind… I shouldn't have said anything."

"No really I don't mind I'll go get it. Wait here. I'll be back in twenty minuets!" He said standing up.

At the drug store….

"Now where do the keep them at?" He asked himself, Then like a bad omen The sign that read maxi pads stood out, " There." He walked to the isle, "No one good." He ran quickly and grabbed a bag then ran to the requester, "Damn it!" He yelled, "All women." All the clerks were female.

He walked over to a woman who was twenty or so. "They're not for me." He said putting them down.

"Oh how sweet. Running an earn for your mother."

"Not really"

"Then your girl friend." She said putting the receipt in a brown bag, "Hey Yumiko-san look he's getting pads for his girl friend!"

"Aw that is so cute!"

Kyo grabbed the bag and ran for it. At this time his face was bright red and he looked like … Carrot juice just… because…

"I'm back." he said collapsing into Tohru's room ten minuets later.

"Thank you so much Kyo!" she said jumping up, "You are so sweet. I love you so much."

"Well.. I love you too…" Kyo said.

Then leaned up to kiss her.

Okay so the whole kyo going shopping thing is mean. Oh well… right now I'm listening to "All I Ask of You" from the 'Phantom of the Opera'. I love this song so much! Okay now it is "Fancy Ear Playing Tricks Cake"… This is scary… now I am scared and in a corner (not really) so like I'm done with chapter 7! So I'm going to post it! Bye Kyuu!


	8. Watashi wa Neko

I love to watch horror movies.. But all I can write is Romance.

To Kyo's luck Shigure had not found out about his trip to the drug store. The bag had been shredded, the burnt, then thrown into the ocean. Kyo had done this to protect Tohru, seeing how other this could be bought there.

The whole Shigure not noticing thing was kind of odd, seeing how Shigure had always noticed things like that. He had been out of it since Akito left, that was a month ago though. Which meant only a month was left in Okinawa. But lately he seemed extra worried and always answered to phone whenever it rang.

But well what did the teens care…?

"Yuki-kun", Shigure said over dinner on a particularly warm night, "Why don't you invite Maki to dinner one night."

"Um…" he began, "Sure."

"Maki…. The one who goes to school with us… I didn't know she was in Okinawa."

"Yes, well she is."

"Really, are you going out with her?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, I didn't know, I'll make a large dinner."

"Tohru-kun, don't over do it." Shigure said.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh well… you're going to any way so just.. I won't even waste my breath."

About a week later…

"I'm here!" Maki said coming in.

She was in a really short pair of shorts, and a white t-shirt that buttoned done the front.

"Hey." Yuki said giving her a kiss.

"Well, some one's nerves." Maki said slipping her shoes off.

"No, it's just my cousin is a pervert."

"Oh, well that's his problem."

"Hello Maki-san." Tohru called from the dinning room.

"What is she doing her?" Maki whispered.

"Tohru-san, she's our live in maid."

"Really… well that is very interesting."

"Why?"

"She's the daughter of the 'Red butterfly', and me well I am the daughter of the 'Pink Bee'. We were born enemies."

Flash Back mode…

A woman with long black hair was sitting on a motorcycle. She was in all pink. And Tohru's mother Kyoko was next to her.

"Our mother were once best friend… the lead a gang together, then, Kyoko-san met him… Honda-san. And she began to neglect the gang. When my mother confronted her a fight broke out. By thye end mom had two broken nails and a scar on her left cheek that never heeled. As for Koyko-san she only had a ripped skirt."

End of Flash back mode…

"How did that bring Hate?"

"Didn't you hear a scar!"

"Okay…"

"Dinner's Ready!" Tohru called.

"Okay we'll be there in a second. Maki just sit and try to enjoy dinner. Tohru is a master chief. Really amazing!"

"Okay, I'll try, but there will be no promises. I love you." And she kissed him.

Chapter 8 is over! Sorry we don't get to see the dinner but like, I'll let you guess what happens. Oh and to all you Kyo lovers out there the whole chapter 7 thing was a request form my friend Donte… he's kind of strange. And the whole Maki being annoying was a request form Kimiko-chan, she hates Maki… I need to stop doing what people ask me to. It is like… well like bad. Now I am going to post this and go out side.


	9. Watashi no Neko

Chapter 9 time…

"Musha Musha Musha Kodomo wa oeshi!" Shigure sang.

It was late…

"Why are you singing about that?" Kyo asked looking Confused.

"I don't know just felt like… Oh I got a phone call from Akito today, so I geuss that's what it is… And I am happy with the news, so I sing."

"But why about eating children?" Yuki asked.

"Over my life!"

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the dinning room.

"Yay! Tohru cooked!" Shigure yelled.

"Why are you so happy?" Yuki asked.

"Because Akito told me amazing news that I am so happy to hear, you want to know why?"

"Not really…"

"You will find out in April, so I guess you can wait… Tohru, Why'd you make Takoyaki?"

"huh?"

"And cotton Candy?"

"Huh?"

"And, wait why are you making Matsuri food?"

"Huh?"

"Tohru are you still sick?" Kyo asked.

"NO!" She said, "Just thinking.

She was thinking about earlier when Kyo was talking to her. He had told her bomb shell of information. Flash Back mode:

**Kyo:** Tohru you know I have to go into a cage after high school right (he glances at her and she just blinks back at him) This means, if we are going to get married-not that I am trying to force you into marriage or anything- but we'd have to that right after I turn 18…

**Tohru: **Kyo-kun what are you saying?

**Kyo:** (on one knee) Tohru will you marry me? (Tohru blinking) It would make me so happy if you would… The thing is uh….. Sorry!

**Tohru:** Kyo-kun of course I will! I love you!

**Kyo:** Really! I am so happy! Tohru do you have any idea what this means tome! I am so happy! Tohru, do you now what this means to me. I will havefamily! I can't believe it! I will have a son!

**Tohru: **Son? (she was confused) What do you mean son?

**Kyo: **You know a child that we can call our own!

**Tohru: **Kyo what do you mean have children not now…. I mean we are still in High school… Kyo….

**Kyo**: Not now, later, but it will have to be before we are out of school seeing how as soon as high schools over they're going to jump me and lock me away…Tohru… if we are going to have children it would have to be soon! Tohru I love you so much… And I want us to have something special…. a child….. Tohru it's because I love you that I want this… Tohru…

She ended her flash back mode and went back to the matter of dinner.

"Tohru are you sure you aren't sick?" Shigure asked.

"Um…"

"You should go lay down…"

"Lay down…"

"I'll clean up." Kyo said, "I don't mind…" He new exactly what was troubling her, " I really don't mind Tohru.."

"No! It's my job to cook and clean and do stuff like that!" Tohru protested.

"But… your health… what about it…" Kyo said.

"Tohru as your employer I order you to get rest…" Shigure said.

"Um… yes sir!" She said standing up.

"Get rest and don't worry about it… We'll clean up fine… plus I love Takoyaki and cotton candy so I'm happy!" Shigure smiled.

"Yes…" Tohru said beginning to climb the stairs.

_Why'd I say yes…_she thought…_ I'm not ready to have children… I'm not even ready to graduate high school yet… Oh what will I do…What…? I can't decide… I feel so confused…_She laid down in her bed… _What am I going to do… I already said yes to him…I, Love him so I will have too… Kyo-kun, why'd you have to spring this on me so soon… Oh and what about money, a place to live? If he is in a cage then he won't be able to hold a job… life will be so much harder… Kyo-kun… why am I thinking so hard about all of this?_

"Tohru…" Kyo said coming into her room, "I'm sorry…"

"No don't be!"

"No, it's my fault, if you don't want children then we don't have too…

" No Kyo-kun, I said yes because I love you and as your wife I have to except things, and if that's one of them than I will have to live with it…"

"Tohru… Sorry, but I wasn't thinking and if you are worried about anything… Like where you two will live…"

"No as long as it's the two of us I'll be fine with it…"

"Tohru I'm sure Shishou would love to have you two… He'd be happy, and some one would be able to take over the dojo too so, it all works out well, Tohru don't worry things will be fine for us, I promise."

"You don't have too…"

"I do… because it's my fault all of this is going through your mind. I'm sorry.."

"No! Kyo-kun no! I won't let you blame yourself, because I love you…. And I want you to know that so I'll do anything and everything I need to make things work for you, and us, and our child…"

Tohru smiled and leaned toward Kyo. She looked up at him. "I love you." she whispered, "The way you worry about me when you don't have to."

"I do have to worry about you…" he said kissing the top pf her head, "Because I love you I have to worry about… Everything you say and do… I have to worry about it.. And why, because I have already dedicated my life to you as your husband and most importantly your lover…"

That's the end of chapter nine… Sorry it was so deep, with the themes of love and everything, but that is important in a romance to do… It is… And if I ever write one for Rin and Haru it will be much more deep than this is… So if you find it looking to laugh than you'll probably end up crying… Oh and the next thing is I am not a TohruXKyo fan… I prefer Yuki and Tohru way more, It's just this is easier for me to write… Well, Bye Kyu!


	10. GAH!

This is chapter 10 time…. I am so happy to start this too! So with out anymore blabbing I give you chapter 10! (Insert appose and Yatta)

"Shigure…. What are you doing?" Yuki asked, "Better yet, what are you reading?"

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about…" Shigure sighed hiding his book under his desk, Yuki got a glance of it, 'How to be a Good Father'.

"Okay…" Yuki said, "Have you seen Honda-san at all today?"

"No, not really, nor Kyo either…. Yuki-kun are you thinking of cheating on Maki-san now?"

"NO! I was just wondering how she was since she went to bed early. But it is good that the Stupid Cat isn't around."

"You don't think…"

Yuki took a couple of seconds to think then…. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, DOING THINKING ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT! GOD HONDA-SAN ISN'T LIKE THAT!" he was two inches away from Shigure's face.

"I wasn't the one who put those impure thoughts in your head Yuki." He said with his hands in front of him.

"YEAH, were thinking them…"

"No, you didn't let me finish. I was thinking what time Ayame's arriving. He's coming over today."

Yuki walked away with a rush.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

"Why?"

"You know!" he yelled.

"Oh, why?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yuki-kun be nice, your brother is going through a hard time right now."

"How exactly?" Yuki asked.

"Well, remember that thing your parents made him do seven years ago. Well, lets just say what he's been wishing to happen has happened and so he's coming here to celebrate and is bringing you-know-who with him."

"Oh, don't tell me it's her." Yuki sighed.

"No it's not, it's him."

"Oh, that brat. He's almost as bad as her. I swear if there are any two people I can possibly dislike more than Ayame-nii-san it's them. All the do is complain. Not even Akito is as annoying as them."

"Well, it's not as if Aaya can just leave him at home you know."

"He could leave him with her…"

"NO, because she'd make a huge seen at the court case and all… That woman really is evil, se needs some sever consoling."

"Yeah, well so do Ayame and my self's parents."

"I know, what they did to you was in forgivable."

"Shigure-san, lets not bring that up, I'm just now stopping the nightmares."

"Yuki-kun, I'm sorry they were like that. Most people's parents aren't, even those of us that are cursed."

"I know, I don't fit into either category of us…"

The door bell rang and Tohru came down the stair saying "I got it."

"Ahh, our first sign's of Tohru-kun all day."

And with the sound of "Tohru-kun I am ecstatic to see you!" they knew exactly who had came.

"Oh, Ayame-san what are you doing here?" Tohru said.

"I'm here to visit you guys of course!"

"OH who is this cute little boy?"

"My son…"

"…Son...?"

"Yes, so where are Gure-san and my darling brother."

"In the room on the left."

"Okay! Yuki, come with me!"

And three… two… one…."Gure-san! How are you? Oh an dear brother Yuki are you okay?"

"Yes" Yuki groaned…

"Good! As you can tell I am in high spirits now! Seeing how the dragon my parents ordered me to marry has now filed for divorce."

"Yes glories news!" Shigure said, "Now that means all of us are signal! Ah! Hazzah!"

"Not Yuki. I hear you have a girl friend now. So is she pretty, how about nice?"

Yuki blushed. Then sighed, "Yuki, how have you been."

"Fine." said the brown haired boy that Ayame had brought with him, "I can't say the fact my father named me after you is making my life any better though."

"Yuki!" Ayame said, "Is that any way to speak to your uncle?"

"Sure epically when he won't do any thing about it!"

"Yuki, if we were at home I'd send you to room right now!"

"You could Otousan, but you know as well as I do Okaasan would let me out so fast, so I see no point in even threatening me…"

"That's it you don't get to play outside."

"Good I hate outside. Even when it's hot outside. I hate it so that's not punishment."

"Then you have to play outside."

"Fine I'll just call the police for child abuse."

"God what is wrong with you just go somewhere away from us okay!"

"Alright, my game system needs to be plugged in so I'll go do that."

"Good." Ayame waited until he was away from them enough so he couldn't hear them, "That boy, I see exactly why Minako didn't want him around her. He can be so annoying. We even tried doing what they did with Hotsuharu with martial arts and all only he back talked the master, I need to find somewhere for him to vent himself out on, or things are just going to get worst."

"Well, then put him in privet school, then they'll beat him with a cane teach him a lesson."

Yuki left the room slowly backing out.

"Yeah, but then Minako would just get him right out."

"Well, she doesn't have custody over him so she can't do anything about it."

"That woman has ways… she's evil…"

"Well, we'll have to deal with it…" Shigure decided it would be good to change the subject, "You heard about Akito right?"

"Maybe…. Dose it concern you and Hatori?" Shigure nodded his head, "Yes I have! And might I add that I hope things are better with you two than they were with Minako and I…. That girl and our son are such brats!"

"I can tell." Shigure sighed seeing that his attempts failed really bad.

Mean while…. wth Tohru….

_Wow…_Tohru thought…_Yesterday was so amazing. He came to my room and comforted me just like a perfect boyfriend. I'm so happy it's him I am in love with! He is so sweet… But Yuki-kun is sweet too I guess, the way Maki-san looks at him you can tell… It's really beautiful. The funny thing is I am in love already. Most people it takes years with for them to find the right one and me a month! I must be the luckiest girl ever! Wait I've already know I'm the luckiest girl ever! I have had such a wonderful life, with an awesome mom, and now Kyo-kun…my sixteen years of existence have been amazing! And I can never see how I could ever get depressed again about anything! I can always smile knowing I have the Sohma family and my own always looking out for me I can never not smile again… I swear to never be depressed again no matter what!_

Yay that was the end of chapter 10! Now I have to write chapter 11…. Wow I need to get more practice with a key board it takes me so long to type! And I still have to look at the key board! Too! I also have no Grammar skills! Yay I suck at English! Weeeeeeee…. Okay I'll stop, Oh and Aya having a son that was to try and make it funny I hope it worked… Sorry but that's how it is! Bye Kyuu!


	11. Holy mokeys!

Okay time to start chapter 11, I had so much trouble coming up with ideas, it was kind of sad… So let me begin!

_**This is a dream mode…**_

"_Tohru, Tohru," Kyoko's voice echoed, "Tohru honey… don't forget the promise. The promise you made me…"_

Tohru abruptly woke up. _That dream, why did I have it again?_ She thought as she sat in bed. You see this particular dream had been accruing every night for two days now, and the promise_. What was it? _She remained on the bed with her legs close to her chest_, Oh no! That was it! _She began to cry_, I promised her my heart would always be with only her…_

Kyo was walking past the room and looked in on his crying girl friend. "Tohru what's wrong?", he asked her.

She quickly looked up at him, "Nothing! Nothing At All why would you think that?"

"Well, you are crying there for something must be wrong."

"No it's just my allergies!"

"You don't have allergies, do you?" he sat on her bed, "Tohru do you want to talk about it?"

"Kyo… You don't want to know I promise you."

"Is it one of those things that come with, you know that time of the month?"

"No…"

"Then I want to know."

She just sat there not even looking at him.

"Tohru, you know the hardest thing about the curse I am feeling right now. You're hurtng and I can't hold you."

He left and she continued to cry.

_How could I Fall in love! How could I forget about mother! I love her and if I don't show it then, she won't know!_

You see as Tohru's mother laid in the hospital bed dead she whispered a promise in her ear.

_Flash back_

Tohru is crying over Kyoko lifeless body than slowly whispers in to her ear:

Okaasan… I love you… I will only love you… I will stay with you forever no matter what and I will live for you no matter what, You are my mother and I care for you more than anything else in this whole world and the next. I will never love anyone but you…

_End Flash Back_

Tohru slowly got dressed and trudged down the stair into the kitchen where Ayame and his son of evil sat.

"Princess what's wrong?" Ayame said as she came through the door, "Did that brute, Lucky Kyon do any thing to you? If he did tell me and he won't get any sweets!"

"No, "She smiled, "Just remembering my mother."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it. People say I am a good listener and such. I never had a good relationship with my mother. We avoided each other as much as possible, same thing with my father. And well, we all know me and Yuki don't have a flam of brotherly love as well. So I have never been close to anyone but Gure-san and Hari-san. Oh how dear of friends they are to me! Ah! So Tohru may I ask what it is? Do you miss her? Sometimes I think about the goldfish I had when I was seven, named Goldy, that's a good name for a fish, and I cry, it died from some kind of disease! Anyway What's wrong?'

She just smiled and said with almost dry eyes, "It's gone now." (and we all know she was lying)

"All right then!" and he looked to his son, "Yuki, dear son, don't let us have a rift! I wish for you to tell me anything and Everything on you mind be it Power Rangers, or anything else I want to know how you feel!"

"How about you shut up, and that wont make me put you in a retirement home." He said bratty.

"Whatever it takes for you to love me!"

"I don't think that's a very loving thing Aaya." Shigure yawned coming into the kitchen, "And why did you leave me all alone like that in bed last night? You Know how that makes me feel!"

"Gure-san, you know I can't celebrate me and Minako's divorce so soon."

"Well, you're going to have to get over her soo-"

At this point the front door was bust in and a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes came into the kitchen. She was in a long dress and had a look of hate in her eyes, but her face, it was the same as Ayame's and Yuki's! (Enter their mother)

"Ayame!" She yelled seeing him sitting there, "How could you! How could you! After all the work I went trough to find that girl! Minako was and still is the daughter of a major banker! That marriage had a lot of money in it and it's over." She yelled, "Oh hi Yuki how is my grandson doing today?" She smiled seeing him.

"Fine" he said with a smile, "and you Obaasan?"

"Good. Oh I have a gift for you in the car I'll get once I am done with you father."

"Okay!"

"Ayame!' she yelled back at him, "You- I am going to- Very fine than! I found another rich family with a young daughter, she's fourteen now."

"Mother I am not a pedophile." Ayame said.

"No she's for Yuki. My only son left!"

"What? I won't let you break up what Yuki has!"

"What?"

"Yuki has a girlfriend!" Ayame said triumphantly.

"A girl friend?" she said, "Is this her?' she motioned tyo Tohru."

"No"

"Hello I am Tohru Honda", Tohru bowed, "It's very nice to meet you Sohma-san."

"Ugh, the maid…"

"Now Ayako-sama is that any way to treat the best cook on the face of the earth." Shigure said.

"And you Shigure-kun! I will get my revenge on you for what you've done in this little play. And don't play dumb you know exactly what it is!"

"Okaasan, could you stop yelling please?"

"No where's my only hope left?" She asked.

"Uh I'll go get him." Tohru said.

"will you dear?" Tohru left, "anyway, you are a frailer. I do so much for you and all I ask is that you make one marriage work. Ayame I love you and that's why I wanted the best for you. I love you. Now I only have to ruin my other son's love life and everything…"

Yuki came into the room.

"oh Okaasan, hello." He said.

"Yuki, my son, How've you been? Good. I hear you have girlfriend though." She narrowed her eyes at him, "and you know your father and I have been looking for a girl for you. So? What's her name? Where dose she live? How many companies dose her family own?" she asked in falsely sweet tone.

Yuki just looked at his feet.

"You don't know… Oh well, wait here."

She left the room and went out side. A minute later she was back, and a girl was with her. She was in a pail pink yukata and had long brown hair. Her eyes were blue and she had a smile on her face that seemed very sweet. Her face was pretty and young.

"Yuki this is your future bride, Mitsko Suzuki."

Leaving you hanging Bwahahahahahah I rock so much!


	12. Not at all Random

The look on every ones face was priceless. Yuki looked like he could have died, Tohru's actually looked like she was going to curse, Shigure was about o laugh but had a scowl that was a little scary, Ayame had narrowed his eyebrows that were perfectly pluck so close to his eye's that his female eye lashes looked extra thick, and The evil woman Ayako-Yuki and Ayame's mother was smiling.

"What?" Ayame finally yelled, "Okaasan was that necessary?'

"I am going to leave." Shigure sayed, "Tohru you come to."

Tohru left with him into the living room.

"Okaasan!" Ayame repeated, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I care about my sons. Plus is that anyway to talk about a girl and she is in the room too. I see exactly why such a sweet girl like Minako-san would want to break ties with you!"

"She called me a drag queen do you really think she is that nice!"

"Well, honey you could cut your hair a little are at least wear pants once in a while."

"NEVER!" Ayame yelled.

Yuki was still standing there quietly thinking, "Maybe they won't notice me…"

"Yuki is she terribly ugly?" his mother asked him.

"What?" he asked not paying attention.

(Now if you are a guy and woman asks you about her looks if you every say what she will kill you and this is so true so you have been warned)

"What do you mean 'what'" his mom exploded.

'I didn't hear the question."

"Still saying what is a law that is GAH! I am so! You both need help!"

Then Mitsuko spoke in a very kind voice that was like a ton of little birds sing you a romantic ballad.

"Sohma-san, it's okay. I don't mind if he thinks I am ugly."

"NO what he did is inexcusable!"

"NO You aren't ugly at all! You are very, no extremely pretty I am so sorry if I made you think that!"

"It's okay if you do."

"No it isn't it's just that I have a girlfriend. It is rude to cheat on her!"

"Well, then you are going to have to break up with her." Ayako said.

"I couldn't!"

"Yes you can."

At this point Ayame spoke up, "Okaasan I can't let you be so mean to Yuki! You have used him as a- no- your tool for power entirely to long! He is mine and yours as well's flesh and blood and no longer can I stand to one side and watch you treat him the way you do! He is My younger brother and I must show curage and protect him for as long as I can because that is the right thing for me to do! And I will show him how much I love him!"

"I am going to go through up!" The younger Yuki-ayame's son- said.

"So! And you, you are my son and should stay out of other peoples business."

"Um…"

"Yuki! You will break up with this girl And as soon as possible! Oh and Mitsuko, you will be staying here." She leaned closer to the girl she had brought along, "Make him want you."

Mitsuko nodded her head and sighed in agreement. This shows you that she was up for the challenge.

"Well, Dear grandson are you ready for your present?" she was now being nice.

'yes Obaasan I would really love it!"

"That's good to hear."

They left the room and Shigure entered sensing safety.

"Told you that son of mine only likes her and his mother!"

"Well, duh she spoils the hell out of the boy!"

"Well, still it would be nice to get some respect out of him! He is awful! And I can't stand him!"

"So," Mitsuko said to Yuki beginning their own conversation, "Where will I stay?"

"There is only one room left and Okaasan will get it so, I geuss you will share with Honda-san. She's really nice Suzuki-san."

"No! Don't call me Suzuki, I want you to call me Mitsuko! It is my name And I fell better when people call me that!"

"Okay, Mitsuko-san, I'll go get your bags and walk you up to your room."

"Yes, and Thank you." She smiled it was so cute.

They left to get her bags and passed Kyo on their way out.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru breathed seeing him.

"Tohru, we need to talk."

"I know, that's what I was going to say!"

"Lets go on the porch where no one is."

"Okay."

They walked to the porch and slid the door behind them.

"Tohru," Kyo began, "I uh, I love you but if you aren't ready tell me what's wrong then we can't get married."

"Kyo-kun I do love you! That's why I couldn't tell you what was wrong wth me! You see I made a promise to my mother when she died. This promise was my heart will always be hers, and that I won't love anyone but her more than her!"

"So dose that mean we can't be together?"

"I think so."

"No it isn't! Tohru do you love me in the same way you love your mother?"

"I, love you both, but differently.'

"That's it! The loop hole! That's what will keep our love alive!"

"What do you mean."

"I love you and Kazuma, but you I love! You know in the way that I am attracted to you and him I love because he cared for me when no one else would!"

"That's how I feel about mother only it was, more than the fact she took care of me, it was the fact that when she saw me it always made her happy! And when Father died she still saw me with eye of love! Kyo-kun! We found a loop hole!"

They were both excided and had huge smiles on their faces.

"I only wish it was easier for Yuki and Maki… They have no loop hole."

"Let's not, think about them."

And lend over to her and kissed her.

That is done so that is done. So yay nothing more in this chapter…. Oh well… So how did you like that crap I threw in for kicks? Was it good? So was it? Review and tell me!


	13. Okay this is DRAMATIC!

"That son of mine!" Ayako Sohma said in a rage.

"Sohma-san, don't blame it on yourself." An evil looking Mitsuko said, 'boys now a days are so bad. They have no clue what a woman want s or anything. It is too sad."

"Mitsuko-san, what exactly are you planning?"

"Now Sohma-san, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. But it will work." She gave an evil smile.

"I'm glad to see you are a manipulator too. I am proud of you."

"Thank you."

On the Porch…

"Tohru…" Kyo whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Tohru leaned up to Kyo's face and kissed him, "I love you too…"

"Good, because if you didn't I don't know what I'd do if you didn't … I think I would die…"

"Kyo, if you died than I would die too, I'd have nothing left to live for! Nothing at all."

"You know I'll have to leave you right, in a few years…"

"I know, but then I'd have something to live for, our child, and my visits to you… I'd have so much…"

"Tohru, you are to much for any man. You are to good for me and it makes me to sad to think that one day I won't be able to be with you every day…"

She kissed him to stop his talking..

"Then We'll have to live to our fullest as much as we can now."

He kissed her back….

In the place where Ayame and Shigure are… Wherever that is….

Shigure had a cigarette in his fingers and was twirling it around. Ayame looked at him with slight disgust. He didn't smoke and found it somewhat foal.

"My poor brother," he sighed , "I could tell our mother meant business it was all in her eyes… I pity that poor boy…. I bet she's got something planed with that girl, they both seem rather shady don't they?"

Shigure exhaled some smoke then tapped the ashes from his stick of cancer. "Well, Ayako-san is a scary when she wants something done so poor Yuki may have to deal with that as for the girl, it could get scary, very scary."

They continued to talk of all the evil two women could pull of… (author shudder's at the thought.)

With Yuki…. In his room…

Yuki sat on his bed with his face in his hands. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, _I love Maki so I can't I can't say that we have to stop our love… but mother… she'll… she'll put me away again… I can't have that… I can't…_ he was shaking.

The door opened and there stood Mitsuko. "Oh do you mind if I come in darling?" she said sweetly.

"Don't call me that…"

"Oh, sorry Yuki… I won't… but I am happy! My whole life I wanted to marry a Sohma and I can!" she lied, "Yuki, you are making me so happy!" She smiled.

He turned away from her.

"Yuki what's wrong" she asked, "Is it that other girl." She leaded close to him, "Because if it is I can make you forget all about her." She gave a seducing smile moving his right hand to her chest..

He snatched his hand form hers. "NO" he said sternly, "I can't…"

"Yes you can. How will she ever find out?"

At this point she kissed him and pinned him to his bed, careful not to hug him. Then she looked into his eyes, "I love you Yuki…" and kissed him again.

Yuki did something her never did or ever planned on doing. He pushed Mitsuko onto the floor and looked down at her. "I said No" he yelled.

She looked up at him with fear than a look of hatered. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…"she sighed with an evil smile reaching into her kimono sleeve.

When Yuki saw what she pulled out his eyes twitched and he collapsed to the floor. In Mitsuko's well manicured hands was a long, black, thin, whip. She cracked it twice then stood up looking down at the terrified Yuki.

"Now who has the upper hand?" she asked.

He stared up at her with pure fear. A whip was the thing he feared most. His mind flashed back to the times when he was younger and had been beaten for hours by Akito and his mother, the pain and scars that it had cased… he lost it and began to cry.

"Now little Yyuki… you will do what I tell you to do or else got it? Or I may have to use this, and you won't like it one nit… I promise."

He nodded with tears steaming from his eyes.

"Good now Call this Maki and tell her your relationship is over… NOW" She craked the whip once more.

Yuki slowly w3alked to the phone and dialed Maki's cell.

"hello." A female voice said on the other line.

"Uh Maki-I-I-" he began.

"Oh Yuki I was just thinking about you! And I Was thinking we should go out tonight, how dose that sound?"

"Uh, I am calling," his eyes swelled, "To break… break up with you…" he began to cry.

"What?", she said loudly "why?"

"I… don't… love… you…. any…more…" he choked, "I… there is someone… else…."

"YUKI!" she cried "Yuki!"

He hung up.

Maki fell to the floor where she cried… "Why?... Why…I loved you"

"Maki what's wrong" her brother asked.

"I… Yuki… just broke up with…. Me.."

"WHAT?" he boomed, "NO ONE DUMPS MY LITTLE SISTER AFTER STEALING HER YOUTH FROM HER!" he yelled running to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To take care of the prince."

Back with Yuki…

Yuki was still on the floor crying.

"Good Boy." Mitsuko said with her legs crossed, "Very good… Now how about you make me want you… for real… get what I mean?"

He looked up at _make her want me?_ "I…can't…" he sighed.

She cracked the whip, "Yes you can." She said again, "Go ahead! NOW!"

"I…can't… I…"

She stared down at him.

"I…"

Drama Lots of Drama… Yes sorry this story has taken a turn for the worst I really am but a romance straight through would be so borning. SO DRAMA! Please Reveiw… Oh and my internet was down if you were wondering.


End file.
